


Bloody Invitation

by Jacket_Simp



Series: Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [1]
Category: Hotline Miami, Payday 2 - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Other, Self Insert, There's blood but no actual violence but I wanted to be safe, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Simp/pseuds/Jacket_Simp
Summary: You were expected to find some new blood for the gang, you weren't ready for just how much blood you'd find.
Series: Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910977
Kudos: 6





	Bloody Invitation

There you were, face to face with the killer himself, towering over you. His face close to yours, mask still on but you could hear his heavy breathing. You were paralyzed with fear, when you were sent to find Jacket you weren’t expecting this. Baine hired you to find some new blood, gave you a tip off for someone who supposedly cleared the Russian Mob in Miami. You figured it was just an exaggeration but considering how he had just cleared the room the reports were probably true. You were pressed against the wall trying to get a bead on just what he was thinking but it was impossible. He holds himself in a way that seems curious but ready to strike, one hand gripping a cassette player the other a hammer. 

“Are you friend or foe?” You jump, you hear a voice very unfamiliar and realize it came from his player. He rewinds it again impatiently, “Are you friend or foe?” 

“I-I’m a friend!” you quickly stammer out. Your eyes darted down for a moment, seeing just how much blood was on the floor and stained his blazer.

“What do you want?”

“I-I uh, I’m with the Payday gang, we’ve been looking for someone with your uh talents to help us out. How do you feel about bank robbing?” He backs off at your offer for a moment, pensive the first time you were able to figure him out. He fast forwards the tape a bit then hits play, “I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think my writing slump just ended, though I dunno if I'll be getting back to The Mad King's Assistant anytime soon. I have plans to continue it but y'know don't hold your breath.  
> This work is word count: 1337 apparently.


End file.
